Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by The Pyscho One
Summary: Harry woke up and fiddled around for the glasses on his bedside table.......Harry Potter's 7th Book. HG RHr. WARNING HBP SPOILERS. Chapter 3 UP Please R&R. Rated T just in case
1. Greetings

**Hello! Since I loved the 6th book so much, and needed to know what was going to happen in the next book (the ending was such a cliffhanger!) I decided to write my own. I have made slight changes – now it is kind of different because well, umm, because um well, you'll understand when you read it, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have an English accent? No. Do I have blonde hair? No. Do I own millions and millions of dollars? No. Am I JK Rowling? No, there fore I do not own any of these characters or places etc. So scram!**

**R&R – You know you want to! 'Cause if you do, you know what you get? CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES yum yum – or maybe even just the dough! ) ) ) )**

Harry Potter woke up, and scrambled quickly for his glasses. Glancing at the clock he took in the time: 2 o'clock. Switching on a nearby lamp, he was finally able to see what had woken him; Hedwig, tapping at the window. Harry got out of bed and unlocked the window, letting her in.

'Hello Hedwig. What are you doing here at this time of night?'

Her answer was a sharp peck on his arm. He noticed the large yellow envelope in her beak and grabbed it and put it on his bed. Harry then filled up a bowl with some Owl Treats for the obviously exhausted snowy owl. Opening up the envelope, he was not surprised to find a message from his best friend, Ron Weasley.

_Hello Harry!_

_Things have been a little hectic around here lately. Mum's been throwing a hissy fit at Dad because he keeps working over hours and as she says – 'Half-worrying her to death'. Percy has come to visit twice these holidays, each time bringing the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgouer. Rufus always asks me about you, and is trying to get me to persuade you to become the poster boy for the Ministry of Magic. What a git. Percy's just as bad; Mum bursts into tears the instant he leaves because he never actually comes to see us. Fred and George are planning to invent something even worse than a Howler so that they can send it to him – can't wait to see that! Bill is feeling okay, but he still looks rather wolfish. He's getting married to Fleur next Tuesday, don't forget. Hermione is coming tomorrow morning. Mum and I were wondering if you wanted to come on this Friday– send a reply back. If you can come then, just Apparate to the Burrow. _

_From, Ron_

_PS Ginny says hello._

Harry grinned at the letter. He'd send a reply back right away saying he'd love to come. Holidays so far had not been too good – Now that the Dursley's knew that Sirius was dead, they wasted no time in treating him like dirt once more. Getting out a bit of parchment and his quill, he sent a message back to Ron, and tied it to Hedwig's leg. Feeling ecstatic at the thought of seeing Ron, Hermione and especially Ginny again very soon, he went back to sleep.

The next days couldn't go quickly enough. Harry informed Uncle Vernon, and even though he could see his uncle's face going purple, he was allowed to leave. He packed all his things together, taking special care to get together all the things he would need for his quest. He was planning to stay at the Burrow for long enough for the wedding, and then straight afterwards leave. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't have Hermione and Ron along – imagine the guilt he would have forever with him if the died because of him. No, it was far too risky. It was now 5 o'clock in the morning, and Harry knew he would have to Apparate – how he hated the feeling. All the same, he had to do it. Harry closed his eyes and apparated, almost suffocating while he felt he was being squeezed through a tube. Finally it was over, and he opened his eyes to see the outline of the Burrow. He walked over to the door, and knocked.

'Who is it?' Mrs Weasley called.

'Harry'.

'Harry!' She squealed, opening the door and giving him a large hug. 'Hello dear! Are you hungry?'

'A little', he replied. She instantly took out her wand, and made a sandwich, and placing it in front of him, chatted to him.

'How were the Dursley's?'

'Uh…….they……they were okay', he lied.

'Oh good. We don't want you being mistreated now, do we?'

Drinking down his milk, and taking another bite of his tomato and cheese sandwich, he asked, 'How's everyone?'

'Well, Ron's fine, just been lazing around he has. Hermione is already stressed out about the NEWT's. Fred and George's shop has been going brilliantly, those two have a flair for buisiness they do. Bill and Fleur are so excited about Tuesday; Fleur's dress looks absolutely gorgeous, you should see it! Arthur's work has been very hectic lately, and Charlie sent a letter the other day saying that Romania is going great.'

'And….Ginny? How…how's Ginny?' Harry wasn't sure if he should ask this, put it had been pulling at him all holidays.

'She…..um……she seems to be going well. A little sad though, I must admit though, after last term. Must be sad about Dumbledore, because I can't imagine anything else she would be sad about'.

It seemed that Mrs. Weasley didn't know about how Harry and Ginny had been going out last term. Harry was relieved.

'Harry!' Somebody yelled from behind him. Harry swivelled around hurriedly and was pleased to see Hermione. After he hugged her, he asked about how she had been.

'Oh you know, okay, worried about school and things. How are you?'

'Good.'

A large series of bangs erupted from the stairs, followed by Ron.

'Harry! You're here! Hello!' The three of them chatted for a while, almost so that Harry didn't notice Ginny standing alone at the bottom of the stairs. The two of them were silent for a few moments, just staring at each other, until Ginny spoke.

'Hello Harry.'

**Ooh cliffy! Haha just love those cliffhangers, I do, I do! I'll update in the next few days though! HOORAH – PARRY HOTTER FEVER!**

**Please review – you have no idea how much it means to me! )**


	2. The Burrow, Debating and Revelations

**Howdy fellow FFNers! Thanks to my following awesome reviewers:**

**I love you guys! And you can have my love too IF you read and…….review! WOW.**

**Disclaimer: No for the last time I do not own any characters, I'm just a poor little girl who has no big cash or fancy cashmere coat, just her computer – and her handy reviewers (wink wink nudge nudge hint hint)**

**R&R – IT'S ESSENTIAL**

Ron stared out the window in the attic, staring down at his sister and Hermione playing Quidditch. Hermione was hopeless; falling off the broom at almost every ball Ginny threw at her. He could tell that Ginny was giving her easy throws, but even then she hardly caught any of them. Stealing a glance at Harry, he could see that his best friend was thinking hard about something. It could either be Voldemort, or it could possibly be about Ginny. Ron knew better than to get involved, so he turned his face back to the girls playing outside. He stared at Hermione, watching her laughing about, and falling off her Cleansweep Seven. Ron watched her running about, shaking her long auburn hair.

Did she, or would she ever feel the same way about him that he did about her? He got so jealous when he saw her with other guys – watching her with Viktor Krum and Cormac McLaggen made him angry. Just seeing her talking to Neville or Ernie, and sometimes even with Harry made him furious. He wished he could tell her, but he didn't want to risk their friendship.

Maybe she likes you.

Maybe not.

But what if she felt the same way?

But what if she didn't?

Perhaps she'd say yes if you asked her out.

Probably not.

Why wouldn't she?

More like why would she when she could have a guy as good as Viktor Krum!

The battle inside his mind had been going on since he saw her dancing with Krum. He tried to make her jealous all the time by looking at other girls. The thing he had with Lavender Brown last year had meant absolutely nothing – he just wanted to see if she cared. But it hadn't worked. Instead she had gone to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with Cormac McLaggen, who Ron absolutely loathed.

Maybe she was trying to make you jealous too.

Doubt it.

But maybe, just maybe she was.

She wouldn't go out with a jerk like Cormac McLaggen just to make you jealous.

Ron debated telling Harry. Harry could help him out. But maybe he would laugh and think it was funny. All the same, he kind of owed it to Harry to tell him.

'Harry?'

'Um…..uh….yeah?' Harry was obviously distracted.

'You……you know Hermione?' Ron could feel butterflies rising in his stomach.

'Yeah'.

'Have you ever thought of her as….as something more than just a friend?'

'No, not really. Why?'

'Oh…..um…..well……I…….uh……I……um…..well'

Harry interrupted. 'Wait, are you trying to tell me that you like Hermione? Like as more than just a friend?' Harry had suspected it for a while, from both of them, but he wanted to be sure.

'Um…..I…..uh…do you think she likes me?'

Harry wasn't sure about Hermione's feelings towards Ron, and didn't want to get his hopes up, so he answered 'I really don't know, I'm afraid. Do you want me to ask her?'

'Oh no, no. Promise me you won't say anything to her about it. Promise.'

'I promise.'

**Hoorah another splendiferous cliffhanger – oh actually maybe it's not a cliffy. Meh, like I really care that much. I just want Chocolate – mmm sweet anti-depressant, soothing, damn tasty chocolate.**

**You know what to do**

**Don't you**

**You must**

**Read**

**And**

**Review**

**You know you want to**

**You know that you have to **

**So**

**REVIEW!**

**Pretty Please?**

**It would mean so much to me – even if its criticism, I just love to see it pop up as – Review!**

**Thank you from,**

**The psycho one**


	3. The Truth, And Discussions

**K, next chapter is up! I hope you like this!**

**Thanks so much to my awesome reviewers:**

** Hikarisailorcat: I'm glad you liked it! Choc-Chip Cookie dough for you - Yum Yum**

**Fake-Truth86 - Thanks heaps for reviewing both chapters! I'll try to make them longer - How long do you think an average chapter should be in Word? I'm not sure, thats why they're so short!**

** All of you can have yummy choc-chip cookies IF you review! )  
**

Ginny glanced up from her holiday homework, and stole a look at Harry. He was laughing with Ron and Hermione about one of Fred and George's new inventions. She would have given anything to be over there, sitting next to him and laughing too. But she knew it would be too hard because they couldn't see each other any more. And if she sat over there, it would make her even sadder. So she turned her attention back to her Transfiguration Homework.

She could hear Hermione making jokes, and looked at them again, only to find that Hermione was staring at Ron to see if he was laughing at any of her jokes. Hmm, maybe Hermione liked Ron. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. They actually did look really cute together. And she'd love to have Hermione as a sister. Maybe she'd do something about it later, but right now she needed to concentrate on turning a table into a rat.

That night, after they had eaten dinner, Hermione and Ginny went upstairs to go to bed.

'Uh, Ginny?'

'Yeah Hermione?'

'Uh….I know this is a little awkward…..but uh…'

'But uh……' Ginny encouraged.

'Uh……do you think Ron likes me as more than a friend' Hermione said quickly.

'I don't really know', Ginny said, not wanting to get her hopes up, 'But I could find out.'

'No! I mean uh no thanks its okay.'

So Ginny was right. Hermione did like Ron. She and Hermione went to bed, and Ginny thought about everything while she lay in bed. Soon afterwards, she needed to use the toilet so she got up and walked to the bathroom. On the way there however, she bumped into someone. A certain green eyed, messy haired, Quidditch player somebody.

'Oh sorry Harry', Ginny apologised nervously.

'It's okay Ginny. But uh, I think we should talk'. Here it came. What Ginny had been dreading since Dumbledore's funeral. The 'You need to Move On' talk.

'Alright Harry'. They sat down and there was an awkward silence before Harry spoke.

'Look Ginny, I'm really sorry about all this. It's just I don't want to risk you getting hurt.' What? He cared about her? Ginny looked up and was met with a pair of sad green eyes.

'But what if I don't care Harry? What if I don't care?'

'But I care Ginny. You know that. I……I can't bear to see you hurt, and he'll hurt you.'

'Harry……………please Harry.'

'I'm sorry Ginny. Just not right now. Maybe later, when all this is over.'

'Alright, but I need to say one more thing.'

'What?'

'Three words; Ron and Hermione'.

**Ooh look like they are 'planning' something! Oh the wickedness of it all! ) cackles Review? Yes, reviewing is when you press the little button down there and say nice things about my story )**

**Xoxo**

**The Psycho One**


End file.
